The Kwon Conspiracy
The Kwon Conspiracy is the second episode of the first season of Treadstone. It aired on October 22, 2019. Synopsis Bentley returns to CIA. Tara travels abroad. Edwards digs deeper. Doug has nightmares. Plot 1973 John Randolph Bentley returned to the CIA station in Berlin for a debriefing, startled to discover that he was gone for nine months when he thought he was gone for just a week. He revealed how he was tortured, how his thoughts and memories had slipped away like "water" in his hand, and that it made him feel "whole". Suspicious that he had been allowed to escape, station chief Dennis Kohler ordered him taken away for more psych evaluations, only for Bentley to snap and fight his way out of the station, fleeing into Berlin. Meanwhile, Petra Andropov reported her failure to recapture Bentley to her superior, Yuri Leniov, who was also her lover. After being berated publicly, she assured him that she would capture Bentley in a manner they would not expect. Present day 's nightmare]] In the present day, Doug McKenna suffered nightmares of being submerged and chained to a block underwater and fighting with another man who was similarly chained. He awoke on his flight back to the mainland United States, noticing an old scar on his ankle from his "dream", and returned home to his wife Samantha McKenna. After his activation however, he had seen an address; 37 Sawmill Road. He was compelled to travel there in search of a woman depicted in an image he took with him. In Langley, Virginia, Ellen Becker briefed Matt Edwards on the Cicada wing of Operation Treadstone, separate from Operation Blackbriar, that trained sleeper agents to take on normal lives until "activated". Edwards insisted on shutting it down, and sought out Martin Wells, a behavioral modification specialist. Wells was already aware of several cicadas who had woken up, including one man who had shot up a convenience store. Edwards set out to visit the man, but he also tried to reach out to Tara Coleman to warn her about hitmen closing in on her in Paris, although she did not listen to him. After the call with Edwards, Coleman sought out Jang-Mi Kwon at her school and later in Versailles. Although she initially refused to speak with Coleman, Coleman showed Kwon her father's necklace and convinced her that her father was dead, getting Kwon to accompany her. She drove toward the Ecuadorian embassy in Paris, although her car was crashed by two assassins and Kwon's boyfriend was killed by their pursuers. Following General Chin-Hwa Kwon's death, Soyun Pak's husband Dae Pak was promoted for reporting his treasonous actions. Although Soyun asked Dae what it would be like to escape south, he made her promise never to bring it up again. However, Soyun discovered that the man who promoted Dae, Colonel Shin, also deliberately gave her son Jin Woo the GameBoy that awakened her. Finally in Russia, the older Petra Andropov attempted to reach out to her superiors to report her husband's death, but discovered that her phone line had been replaced by a clothing store's. She then took a train to Moscow to report in person, arranging a meeting with Max Schneider and Yuri Leniov. Cast Main Cast *Jeremy Irvine as J. Randolph Bentley *Brian J. Smith as Doug McKenna *Tess Haubrich as Samantha McKenna *Omar Metwally as Matt Edwards *Tracy Ifeachor as Tara Coleman *Han Hyo-joo as Soyun Pak *Gabrielle Scharnitzky as Petra Andropov *Emilia Schüle as Young Petra *Michelle Forbes as Ellen Becker *Michael Gaston as Dan Levine *Shruti Haasan as Nira Patel *Patrick Fugit as Stephen Haynes *Jini Lee as Jang-Mi Kwon Media Gallery The_Kwon_Conspiracy_promotional_01.jpg The_Kwon_Conspiracy_promotional_02.jpg The_Kwon_Conspiracy_promotional_03.jpg The_Kwon_Conspiracy_promotional_04.jpg The_Kwon_Conspiracy_promotional_05.jpg The_Kwon_Conspiracy_promotional_06.jpg Videos Treadstone Sneak Peek Bentley Deals With Memory Loss Season 1 Episode 2 on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments Season 1 Episode 2 Bentley Fights In The Elevator on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments Season 1 Episode 2 Tara's Car Chase Through Paris on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments Season 1 Episode 2 Edwards Learns About Mind Control on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments Season 1 Episode 2 Doug's Underwater Dream on USA Network Category:Treadstone Episodes